Tabitha of the Rebellion
by Ajinimoto
Summary: AU-ish, inspired by Code Geass: Tabitha gains the power of royalty and strives to reform Gallia's royal system that is currently under the rule of her cruel uncle, in order to restore harmony for her mother's sake.
1. Prologue

_Three years ago.....My mother and I grieved for the loss of our father, the Duke of Orleans and younger brother of Josef of Orleans who is now king as a result. Yet, we made do. As long as we had each other, there was hope that this cruelty would end,right? But then, that happened. We were invited to a party, and apparently,there was hidden evil waiting to strike at me, the possible heir. What happened after that occurred in less than 10 seconds, but it's still vivid in my memory; a scar, or some wound that I could never heal. To reveal the king's bad intentions to the public and to save me, my mom drank that dreaded spell-water, making her mind insane. It was a quick and desperate decision. And it was in those 10 seconds that my life as Charlotte fell apart. _

_The public found out of it, and the culprits were taken under arrest. As for my mom, she shut herself up into her room, and refused to eat. She didn't recognize me or have the heart to hear me out. We were then put into exile in some mansion, a cheap imitation of what was the Gallian castle. Our castle. "Please pull yourself together, Charlotte," The rest was a blur, as our family butler Percerin tried to offer me what seemed to be the fakest of consideration or pity. How dare he!? I kept my mouth shut. I had nothing to say. Saying anything wouldn't help the matter anyway. Whatever I said, whatever spell I muttered, this was reality, and an unstoppable nightmare. It's as bad as a romance novel gone trashy and overtly cliche! "Miss, your health is important so-"_

_"GO AWAY!"_

_ I whacked him with the staff left behind by my father for the next heir,which was supposed to be me if only he won this battle.... quite a was no hope left for the Orleans family, unless my demon uncle died. Sure, I was good at magic, but how in hell's name was a young wind mage at triangular level like me supposed to take down some square mage who took away her family? It was impossible. _

_My now mentally deranged mother was currently doting on the doll that she gave me for my birthday during those innocent days. She spoke to it, calling it "Charlotte," with much affection. That was supposed to be me. ME! I looked into the door only to see her glare at me like she did last minute at those who tried to poison me, then continued to hug Tabitha. The doll. Her. Then, as stupid as it was, something hit me. It was like some bizzarre game, you see. She was happy as long as she was with me. As of now, 'I' was the doll she held in her arms. Yes, since our family's under exile, that would mean my life as Princess Charlotte was over. I was a dead girl walking... like a doll. Like that doll, named Tabitha. _

_Of course, I was too tired to try to kill myself, and I guess I still had my hopes up, being in my years of youth. I'd soon go on a mission that I'll probably get killed in anyway...._

_--_

_That was what I thought back then, but as of now, I live. Just my luck, I thought. Taking the scroll presented to me on an unnecessary silver platter, this paper is opened without hesitation. Another mission? A letter of mockery? Anything that would get me out of here! _

_It read:_

_**Charlotte,**_

_**With I, Josef de Orleans as king, and your parents out of the picture, I deem you useless in the royal system of Gallia. If you ever wish to be of any use, then you can live, for now. You will be sent to Tristain Academy. And God forbid if you get any ideas of escaping campus or intervening with my rule. I trust that you will obey your king.**_

_**Josef Orleans de Gallia. (A/N: I honestly don't know, so please bare with me. ^^)**_

_'I get it....'was what I thought, crumpling up the parchment, throwing it into the fire to burn mercilessly. I soon found myself looking into the mirror, only slightly confused. If this world was perfect, I would be standing here in an elegant dress, my hair swept into a very fancy 'do. But here I was, my hair in a short-bob, but only because of its convenience, especially since I'm a wind mage. Wearing long hair down would only slow me down. Glasses hid my eyes; my vision worsened with excessive reading and studying to kill time with such a depressing life. My body was clothed with cheap noble's clothing, no proof of royal blood visible. This was my new life. From now on, like a living doll, my name would be...._

-----

"Tabitha!" This was said by a noisy red-headed girl, opposite to Tabitha in almost every way. Their friendship, as unlikely as it was, formed during their first year. A year has passed since then, and it was the day of nothing. With a simple wave of the staff, the intrigued bookworm cast a mute spell on her friend, while simultaneously unlocking the door. As much as she wanted to mock her friend's desperate and silent pleading, she wasn't going away, so she undid the mute spell."OMYGOD TABITHA! THAT SAITO'S OUT WITH LOUISE THE ZERO! I NEED YOUR DRAGON!"

"Day of Nothing," muttered the silent triangle mage.

"I see.... you won't talk unless I have a really good reason. You see, I'm in love!" The girl named Kirche made a dramatic hand motion to emphasize this. "But my darling's off... with that flat-chested ninny! I need your dragon to track them down! Pleaase!"

Seeing that this explanation was well-thought of in such little time, Tabitha opened the window and whistled for Sylphid, who came into view. She jumped out the window, Kirche following. The journey to town went by, and Kirche was enjoying the breeze on her friend's dragon. It was beautiful. Sure, her friend was a very high class mage, but even so, that dragon was too incredible to be summoned by a mere noble. The fact that Tabitha never talked about herself only made things evenmore suspicious. _She was a mystery, this bookish friend of mine_, thought Kirche. _What are her intentions? Her origins_?....

"WHOA!?" Sylphid made a lunge downward to their destination, surprising Kirche and interrupting her chain of thought. Upon getting off, the two friends saw the master and familiar leaving a sword shop. "Hm,"thought Kirche, now absorbed with her goals. "Unforgivable! She goes out to by him a gift to com-pensate for her zero-ness and mal-treatment of him! And it's a cheap gift at that too! They callthat piece of trash a weapon! He needs something that is fit for a king!!"

"King..." muttered Tabitha, a mutter almost inaudible. That word brought a rush of unforgivable memories. Before Kirche could question her, however, she pulled out a small book and started to read."C'mon!" Before Tabitha knew it, she was dragged by her older friend to the shop.

-----

While the girls were out, Sylphid shifted her image into that of Irukuku with an illusionary power of ancient magics that made the dragon appear as a perky lady related to her master. This same magic also gave her the intelligence of imitating a

human's speech. This was to prevent being captured.

Out of curiosity, Irukuku then explored the town, happy that her master was having fun,even if for a little while. _If only her master's shine would show once again_, she thought. Irukuku sighed. "Gao...." she said out loud in a shrill voice.

It was when she heard a gang of thieves,obviously those who seemed to have given up their nobility status to cause disruption and corruption in Halkegenia, this world. With them, she sensed a capsule of trapped spirits calling for help._ Those people were obviously up to something. I have to call her master!_ She sent a call of telepathy to her master.

Meanwhile, Kirche sashayed up to the clerk after finding a sword much better looking thanthe one Louise gave him, putting on her most tempting face. Tabitha knew of what was going to happen. She hung out with the Subtle Flame Kirche von Zerbst after all... and she wasn't interested. At that moment, she received that call of telepathy: _"There's trouble out here, onee-chan ~Gao!"_ Knowing that Kirche didn't need to know anything more about her other self as of late, Tabitha left the scene, staff in hand.

-----

Irukuku snuck into the back of the carriage of the thieves, peering into the magic proof bottle. She whispered to the spirit, who's existence was wasting from exhaustion from the useless efforts of escaping the capsule. She mentally connected to the spirit, using an exhausting ancient spell surpassing the barriers. "Psst, can you hear me, Gao?"

The spirit, connected with someone from the outside nodded. "Please, let's merge spirits!" The voice pleaded. "I'm dying, only preserved in this prison without a body. If I merge with your life force,I can give you the knowledge you need."

"Knowledge? Does it take that much to make master happy?"

The spirit sighed, looking down at her fading existence. "We're compatible, you see? No complications would result from a merge. This process will probably use up my whole life force, but I really want to wish you, with potential, and your great master happiness. So please, let my life force be of use to you!" A portal opened from the bottle. Irukuku tried to hold back tears, and nodded. The merge spell commenced instantly. Unfortunately, upon it's quick completion, it caused a blast of energy that alarmed the travel party. They turned to see a panicking Sylphid, now in dragon form.

_"Dontalles hontallu hisu, hisa, hiru..."_ Ice arrows flew at them before they could capturethe dragon, however. Then they saw her. Tabitha the Blizzard. Sylphid flew to her great master. By then, the leader melted the ice arrows. In rage he screamed, "You fucked up noblesman! Which house of corrupted dogs do you come from!?" He pulled out a royal degree. He was half Germanian, but was attributed to the Gallian family by blood and permit. This thieve-like facade was only a mask of his true superiority. He gave a smirk. It was that same smirk of those at the party that changed the life of Princess Charlotte.

"Not bad... for a student." Sylphid looked into the eyes of the man, realizing his connection with her master.

_'This... is her enemy....'_ she thought. A feeling of strange power that was alien to her built into her soul. It was the knowledge she was given by the spirit from earlier.

_'What your master needs for happiness....' _'"Well, it seems that you'll have to pay for your interference. That was one hell of a spirit specimen. Very rare. How dare you intervene!?"

_'... to reach her full potential.....' _The thoughts continued to build in Sylphid, who instantly became Irukuku unseen."Hwah!" A burly man in the group used an earthquake spell, and the staff jerked out of Tabitha's hand. Then, the smallest in the group pointed a glowing wand at her.

_'......her full potential that is beyond the power of void....'_ Tabitha, for the first time in a very long while, gasped. "That power is--!?" That's right. I'll die without power. I'll die without knowledge. No, impossible... because I'm already dead. "Goodbye," whispered the leader, sure of his victory. Tabitha hung her head, sure of defeat.

_'ACTIVATION!'_ Irukuku jumped in front of Tabitha. "Oh no you don't, Gao!!" A blinding light shot out.

-----

_I woke surrounded by light, facing a being that looked much like Irukuku except wiser and shinier. _

_"Where.... am I....?"_

_"This is your mind center, filled with intelligence and bottled up emotions and royal blood, charged with the affinity of wind." The voice that spoke to her was confident. I dub her Nameless. This Nameless girl continues on calmly. "I'm dead, or... I was dead," I say to her. "Now where am I?"_

_"You aren't dead. In fact, you are being reborn." Nameless dodges my question. It seems that her words had value, so I do not question her aura, which is unhostile but mysterious neverthless. _

_"And you, my child, have value. You of royal blood, summoning a familiar of greatness with your knowledge and wisdom, are the reason to my rebirth and the reason to why I still exist. My existence in this world is one who controls the elements of this world, and to determine who gets what and where things go, concerning the elemental runes. I write the code to nature._

_"And for saving me, I will save you. You will inherit the power of the royals. A power that will change your life. Use this power, that is my only wish of mine. To your life's expense, you will fulfill that one wish of mine, the wish that defines my mere existence. In return, you can live again. This is our contract. The game of life. Continue?"_

_A foreign power floods my body, my blood, my mind, my soul. It is so powerful, it opens my senses. I'm alive again. What will I do with this power? What do I want to fulfill? What do I want to become? These questions and memories of my life and well-being flash by. After the effect calms down, I relax myself. A plan forms. I nod, extending my hand towards the hand of this Nameless person._

_"Very well. I'll play my game-piece. I accept this contract!" _

-----

Tabitha wakes from this vision, and the light fades away. The villains are still there, though they step back in fear, as if facing her was such a terrifying experience. "What's wrong? Can't kill a young student who looks as if she's in her first year?" In the first time in a while, she cracks a joke with a pinch of sarcasm. The leader's about to snap back into his senses, but little did he know it was too late.

_"Charlotte de Orleans, fugitive princess of Gallia commands you.... all of you...."_ the power floods her body, and her eyes glow, her hair becoming slightly longer.

_"Die."_

"Gladly, Your Majesty!" The leader, stunned and given jolts of energy from her aura gives the order of formation. The gang then forms a V, and the leader in the middle is the first to kill himself. The others follow by attacking each other with spells powerful enough to kill the group simultaneously. The power exhausted Tabitha after its use, and she instantly sees the destruction it has caused. Blood-splattered and charred bodies with pools of water and mud lie before the princess in disguise.

_Yes. Charlotte has re-awakened. My life in Tristain is one big lie. Tabitha's life is a lie. Charlotte is lying. This really is one heck of an anarchy.... thinking this, the girl gave a powerful and hearty laugh._


	2. Mini chapter Omake: From logic to envy

A/N: It's been so long since I updated! Don't shoot me, I have a life!

I will use the names Tabitha - her school identity - and Charlotte interchangeably. Warning y'all in advance....

While the plot concept is based off Code Geass, this is still mainly the Halkegenia-verse of this beloved series. I don't want to define it as a Geass as of yet; I hope to add some original twists in the future..........

Anyway! On with the story!

**OMAKE/OUTTAKE CHAPTER** **(well, it's an mini-chapter omake/a little teaser with a pinch of crack humor, but it will have significance in moving the story along.... I hope.)**

*is currently drowning in tasks and writer's block in desperate need of inspiration. the ZnT series has hit the lows in quality which shuts down this fanfic author's mind.*

-----

By the time I reached the swords shop that Kirche was still at when I left her, my friend was grinning from ear to ear. "Heehee... this sword's better than that garbage Zero no Louise bought my darling! Surely he'll choose this stronger, more beautiful presentation of a weapon."

"I see. A decoration....." I say this indifferently without much thought. And before I know it, I'm the one who's cursing her impudent tongue. Pretty ironic, huh? That 'Tabitha' possessed one.

"Ne ne! Tabitha, you look happy for me!" I shifted my expression to a neutral one a split second before the girl with ... certain assets that I envied glomped my scrawny figure. "Ah, yes. I bet that behind those books you read, you're actually reading a bunch of romance novels lately, huh!? If that's the case, then you'd best be my true friend.... that is if you spoke up and advised me for once!" Her hug became suffocating, leaving me no other choice than to use my free hand and whack her with my beloved staff.

"Itai!"

"Your fault," I mumble, walking with my head buried in my book, as if it could conceal my raw, newly awakened emotions as Charlotte and my previous actions. I retreated into my head once again, letting my autopilot 'Tabitha' persona take over. In all actuality, I was drowning in thought, even as I felt Sylphid sweep us onto his back for the ride home.

_I agreed to this contract earlier, but what to do in order to meet it's requirements?_

_What are the extents to my power? _

_What IS this power? _

_Or is there in fact some power going against me? _

_Who is this me right now... or am I still the same? _

_If I'm not the same, how am I to live my life now?_

_Of course, this could be one of Uncle's mind torturing devices... but whatever the case me be, Kirche addressed me as Tabitha earlier upon my return. There's no doubt that I still look the same physically. _As I thought about all of this, humanity got the better of me as I flashbacked to Kirche hugging me, the feeling of a "true friend." It was so weird.

_And speaking of looking the same physically, it's great and all, even if certain..... __**side-effects**__ would've been nice as well.... ah forget it! What isn't .... isn't. Some things require the initiative!_

Kirche POV

It's weird. As Sylphid took us back to Tristain's Academy of Magic, Tabitha must have zoned out or fallen completely asleep, but her eyes are more intense than usual. Heh, the ice is melting, huh? Come to think about it, she dared to dismiss my little gift as a decoration. As mean as it was of her, it's a start to opening up. Could it be she likes someone as well?

_And maybe her snide remark about the Decoration Sword was her way of.... NO FRICKIN WAY! SHE CAN'T LIKE SAITO! IF SHE'S MY __**TRUE FRIEND**__......_

My chain of thought was cut short as Sylphid landed at the entrance to the Girls' Dorm Sector. As soon as we got off with Sylphid's departure into who-knows-where, Tabitha closed the book and flicked her cape, walking off at an unusually fast pace for the usually indifferent bookworm.

"Tabitha?"

"Potions," she said simply, with what seemed to be a tinge of embarrassment. _How weird. Perhaps she's just studying again.... _

I decided to let her go. I had a gift for my Darling to deliver!

-----

Regular POV:

.... and little did Kirche know of Tabitha's concern of her lack of asset.

-----

*dodges bullets / shields self with trash-can lid*


End file.
